The Accidental Duet
by SaltyLilWhiskerFox
Summary: A tune heard on the breeze leads to a chance encounter with a handsome musician. However, when his guest leaves a few papers behind, when they are returned, will it cause a rift between them or bring them closer together? AU
1. Chapter 1

The Accidental Duet  
Chapter 1

Sitting under the shade of a tree, reading a book is M. She took to the shade a few minutes earlier due to the hot summer sun. A cool breeze brushes by, ruffling the pages a bit, but goes unnoticed. She does not pay much attention to what's around her, eyes glued to the pages of her book. Soon she begins to hear a beautiful tune carried on the breeze. She places the bookmark to mark where she left off and places the book in her small shoulder bag.

As soon as the music came, it dies down, leaving her to wonder if it was just her ears playing a trick on her. Sure enough, it starts again, piquing her curiosity enough to try to find where it's coming from. As she follows the sound, every so often it would stop, and then start back up again.

Time Skip

"Nein! Vhy? Vhy can't I seem to get thiz to feel right?" a voice asks, surprising her. She jumps a bit, startling the owner of the voice. "Who's zhere? Vhat do you vant?" he asks, moving toward the door. When he appears, she is greeted by spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose, gentle violet eyes, a loose hair curved up, a beauty mark gracing his right lower cheek. She notices that he speaks with a thick German accent.

M slowly steps into his line of sight, quickly noticing the piano behind him. " _So that's where the music was coming from."_ She thinks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I was in the field reading not too far from here when I began to hear beautiful music. I was only trying to seeing where it came from. I meant no harm." said M. "You really liked it?" he asks, a slightly shocked look apparent on his face. She nods yes, and asks if she can come in; he complies.

He gleefully shows her over to where his piano is, as well as the music sheets he was working on. She slowly scans over the sheet music, until she gets to a point where she sees quite bit of notes that have been crossed out. "As you can see, it's not qvuite zhere yet." he sighs. "Perhaps you would like some help? Another set of eyes usually does the trick." M offered. "I'm not sure if zhat's such a good idea" he mutters.

It then hits him that he has not even introduced himself yet. "I am so sorry, I completely forgot mein manners; I am Roderich" he says. A light, small laugh escapes M's lips as she says, "Nice to meet you Roderich. My name is M." A perplexed look appears on his face, and M realizes that she needs to explain about her name. "My name is Maylinda, but everyone calls me M for short." They talk a bit more, and then get to work on the music.

As Roderich plays, M vocalizes the notes, as if she was giving the piano an accompaniment. When the trouble area is reached, Roderich stops playing, but M keeps going. And as she does, inspiration strikes Roderich and jots down the notes as she sings. When she stops, she notices that Roderich is grinning from ear to ear. "I think zhat ve found it. Thank you for your help." he says.

Shafts of pink and orange are visible from the corner of M's eye. She gasps, realizing how late it is. "I'm sorry Roderich, I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back home" she says in a rush. She hastily scopes up her bag and rushes out the door towards her home. " _Hmm_ , _Vhat a pleasant young lady she is. I vouldn't mean if she came back again."_ he thinks. As he is about to turn around to head to the kitchen, he spots a small pile of papers that he doesn't remember being there before. As he stoops down to pick them up, he notices two things: 1 that they are in the exact same spot that M's small shoulder bag rested, and 2, there was writing on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he reads over the writing, he quickly realizes that this is a song. He carefully gathers them up and places them in under one of his paperweights.

Meanwhile at M's place, M was desperately searching for the lyrics to a new song she had written. She has already searched her bag twice. She checked all of the rooms upstairs, but had no luck. Then she made her way back downstairs, and began to search there as well. Once again, she came up with nothing.

The next day, M decided to go visit Roderich again. She cut through the field, making her way towards the line of trees on the far side. As she makes her way closer towards Roderich's house, she begins to hear music, slowly becoming louder the closer she gets. Once she gets there, she knocks on the door.

Roderich greets her with a friendly smile, and welcomes her in. "Good evening, M. How are you today?" he asks. M answers "she's fine", mind not particularly focused on what Roderich was saying. Roderich knew she wasn't how she said she was, and asked again, this time using her full name. "Maylinda, vhat wrong? Is zhere somezhing bothering you?" he asks.

The use of her full name snaps her out of her thoughts. "I lost the song I was working on yesterday." she sighed. "I looked everywhere for it and I still couldn't find it." she explains with a sad look on her face. Roderich nods his head in understanding, and starts to head into the room that houses his piano. "Vait here." he says as he makes his way into the other room.

M's eyes light up as she sees him coming back in with a small bundle of papers. As he hands them back to her, she notices that there are more pages than she remembers. "I thought it vould only be fair to create the notes for it since you helped me finish my song zhe ozher day." Roderich says with a shy smile on his face. "Thank you Roderich." M says gratefully.

time skip

Time passed quickly for M and Roderich. They met up nearly every day they could manage some spare time. Their friendship had grown immensely since the day they first met. One day, while Roderich and M were out walking in the field, Roderich stopped walking. M noticed and turned to give him a puzzled look. "Maylinda, you und I have been close friends for qvuite a vhile now." he began. "Haha… you're right, Roderich we have."

M laughs a little as she says this. "Maylinda, I have alvays enjoyed your company, und I think I alvays vill." he continues. He only uses M's full name if he is being serious. Roderich then takes a deep breath, pulls out a small black box, and drops to one knee. M is gasps at what Roderich is now doing, and her eyes start to tear up. "Maylinda, vill you marry me?" he asks, opening the box, revealing a band of silver, with a glorious opal nestled on it, staring up at her, awaiting her answer. As M wipes away the tears, Roderich slowly gets thinking that he had upset her, and stands up. "… Yes." she answers.


End file.
